


Moonlight

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: I hope I made him justice, M/M, Rikka seme because we all need to see him as a seme, kind of a special chapter, the merman and the king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: After their wedding celebration, Rikka and Dai share their first night as spouses.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Look at that summary! XDD   
> Well, a year ago I started posting The Merman and The King, since the fic is over, but I wanted to celebrate somehow -and I also wanted to write this for quite a while already- then I gave myself the permission to write this short -and NSFW- extra chapter =p  
> So, as I said in the last notes of the previous fic, I always thought that in the case of this story Rikka would be the seme... I mean I made Dai way too innocent... and... yeah...   
> Also, I need to share now one of my biggest regrets in regards of this fic... not having a parody or a moment in which Shiki could sing "Under the Sea" I mean, Eguchi Takuya performed that song in the latest Disney collection TT.TT
> 
> Ah... anyways.... hope that you enjoy this...

**Moonlight**

Once that the celebrations are over, and everybody is back in the castle, or back to their respective homes, the newlywed couple is finally alone. Now, Rikka is happily guiding Dai to the one that will become their room. Slowly, the king opens the door and looks with eyes full of love at Dai. The younger man shyly smiles back, his heart beating faster and for a moment he wonders if this is a dream; he would have never believed that after such awful times he can be here, right next to Rikka. Together they walk towards the bed and Rikka asks to Dai to sit down; after such long and beautiful day the best way to conclude it is to be together. Then, Rikka walks towards the small table that is in the room, over it there are two glassed and a bottle.  

“I saw you eating a lot of cake during the party, but I believe you didn’t taste the champagne, right?” the pink haired asks him and Dai blushes.

“Champagne?” the younger asks trying to avoid the increasing embarrassment.

Rikka giggles, he should have known that Dai would be unknown to this kind of stuff. Therefore, the pink haired pours the liquid into the two glasses and handles one to Dai. The ocean prince smells it, this has become a habit for him with everything he drinks or eats from the human world, and then he drinks it. The sensation of the bubbles going down his throat gives him shivers and he closes his eyes as if that could help him to assimilate the taste. The pink haired cannot avoid his chuckles, Dai looks really cute when he tries to play it cool and act as normal as possible while learning stuff from the human world. Once that the light blue haired has finished the content on his glass, he looks at Rikka and smiles.

“It is a funny taste,” the young man comments and feels a tickling sensation around his body.

“Funny? I’ve never heard that opinion about champagne, but I think it’s the best one so far,” the pink haired says and pours a bit more, “we now need to toast for our happiness.”

“Toast?”

“Hmmm, let’s explain it as a way to express gratitude and to wish for the best,” Rikka describes to his spouse, “So, I toast for our marriage and our future happiness, cheers!”

“Cheers!” Dai clumsily repeats and drinks again the content on his glass copying Rikka’s actions.

The king smiles and waits until both glasses are empty to take them and place them in a safe place with the bottle. Then, Rikka goes to sit next to Dai and takes his hands and kisses them; even if they have shared more time together, the younger still blushes every time when there is an action in which Rikka shows him love and affection. Of course, this is something that makes the king’ smile bigger and his heart beat goes faster; the pink haired is so grateful of having Dai next to him. Then, the king is surprised by his spouse who shyly gets closer to him and kisses him on the cheek; then, softly the taller man whispers the words that Rikka will never get tired of hearing, “I love you;” the king feels his heart flutters and delights himself by looking the lightly pink color on Dai’s cheeks.

“I love you too, I love you more than anything,” Rikka replies and cups Dai’s face with his hands, pulling him closer and joining their lips.

Their kisses have always been tender, sweet, full of love and the need to keep each other closer no matter what. Nevertheless, at this point Rikka craves for more, but he wonders if Dai knows or if the younger man is prepared to go beyond. While the pink haired keeps thinking, the younger pulls apart from the kiss and looks at his spouse.

“Rikka?” the light blue haired calls him out.

“I am sorry, I was just thinking,” the king replies and keeps staring at an empty space.

“About our private moments?”

The pink haired looks surprised at Dai, he has seen how innocent the younger man is and he has feared that he might be pushing the ocean prince too fast. Nevertheless, looking at the flushed face and the eyes of desire from the light blue haired makes him feel that he has been overthinking.

“Our private moments?” Rikka repeats with a questioning voice as he shows that he still has his doubts about moving forward; what if Dai is talking about something different? He has to make sure that both of them are ready for this moment.

“Shiki and Tsubasa told me that now that we are married…well… they were not very good at explaining, and at the end they just said that I should be ready for our first night together,” Dai comments, and looks away; even if he is eager to know more about what their brothers tried to explain to him that day, he is also too embarrassed to ask and find it out.

Rikka sweetly giggles and kisses Dai again.

“Why do you laugh?” Dai asks with a tiny pout on his face.

“I’m not laughing, I just think it’s cute that your brothers tried to explain you about… well the “private moments,” Rikka replies as he makes their foreheads touch.

The king sighs, it is normal that they share this special moment together, and it is also something to expect that Dai is a bit unknown to this kind of things. During the weeks that he was able to share with Dai’s family, especially Shiki and Tsubasa, he realized of how much the two of them used to overprotect their little brother. Therefore, it is obvious that at the end, they were not able to explain such a topic to Dai. Rikka smiles again thinking about how uncomfortable the two older mermen must have felt, and then, trying to push the image to the back of his mind, he clears his throat and looks back at Dai.

“Alright, Dai, what we are going to do, it is something that you do only with the person you truly love with all your heart, alright?”

The ocean prince nods and smiles, even if his brothers were not really clear about these kinds of moments, he is not scared, he is with Rikka and that is all what matters to him.

“You are the only person I love,” the pink haired says while he leans closer to Dai, “I love you, Dai,” Rikka expresses again so he can make sure that Dai knows that his feelings are real and that his heart belongs only to him.

“I love you too, Rikka.”

At the reply the king smiles; he thinks about how beautiful Dai looks and how bright his blue eyes look; always reminding him about the ocean that the younger man loves so much. Then, he carefully lies Dai on the bed little by little; caressing the young man’s hair and showering him with sweet kisses all around Dai’s face. When he sees that the light blue haired man seems to start feeling dazed by his actions, Rikka starts allowing one of his hands to wonder around his lover’s body. At first, Dai twitches a bit due to the sudden exploit, but gradually, Rikka perceives as the boy relaxes under his touch and so Dai lets out a soft moan when Rikka’s hand rubs a specific sensitive spot around the young man’s hips. Then, in a smooth movement, the pink haired switches his position and places himself over Dai. Taking advantage of his new position, Rikka strongly presses his legs against the light blue haired man’s hips and kisses Dai again. Now, the action is becoming more heated and passionate; leaving behind the innocence and sweetness from the previous kisses, and so Rikka allows himself to invade Dai’s mouth with his tongue. The pink haired takes his time exploring the other’s mouth and making sure of not leaving a single space without being reach; however, when he notices that Dai is desperately clinging to him and trying to move his legs, Rikka realizes that he needs to give some time to breathe to the younger man.

“Dai,” Rikka calls him with a hoarse voice and makes a pause to lick his own lips; his pink eyes looking seductively at the younger man that lies in front of him, the younger man can perceive that the gentleness in Rikka’s eyes is starting to be outshined by the lust and the urge to devour him.

“Dai,” the pink haired repeats the prince’s name and then proceeds to talk again, “only I am allowed to see you like this, to see your eyes wishing for more, to see your trembling body and fighting to properly breath, only I can take your clothes off, only I am allowed to enjoy you like this, this is our moment, this is our more sacred time together.”

The ocean prince who is still too dazed and a bit dizzy from the previous kiss weakly nods. Consequently, he feels as Rikka starts to take off his bow tie and later to unbutton his shirt exposing Dai’s chest to the cold air which momentarily makes him shiver. Just when Dai feels as the air is starting to get normally into his lungs and his body is able to cool down for a bit, Rikka comes back at him to claim his lips one more time. The younger man feels as if his body is being quickly wrapped by waves of heat that does not allow him to breathe, it is like even Rikka’s body is burning down and his warmth is covering him as well. Feeling the pink haired man’s hands travelling around his torso does not help him at all, every touch makes him feel as he could completely melt at any moment. Involuntarily, Dai’s body trembles, and Rikka stops the kisses while he giggles.

“Are you enjoying our private moment, Dai?” the king asks him while he also unbuttons his own shirt.

“Yes… yes, I… enjoy it,” Dai replies almost out of breath, his face is completely flushed, and his lips covered by a light layer of saliva and completely swollen by their kisses.

Slowly, Rikka goes closer to Dai and surrounds him with his arms; the king stays looking at Dai straight in the eyes for a while. Then, the pink haired moves a bit closer allowing their bared chests to be in contact with each other, both hearts beat faster and are practically synchronized. Rikka takes a deep breath and gradually releases the hot air that hits Dai’s neck and so the prince’s body shivers once again. Shortly after, the younger man loudly sighs, but he does not have time to react any further since Rikka starts playing with his earlobe with his tongue. The younger man cannot avoid how his body shudders due to this action and he actually leans his head to one side to give more space to the older man. Rikka smirks at looking how submissive Dai is. Therefore, he quickly takes advantage of this and starts nibbling all around Dai’s neck even at some moment slightly biting the soft skin. Feeling embarrassed by the sounds that are coming out his mouth more frequently, the ocean prince moves one of his hands to cover his mouth and he tightly shut his eyes. Dai is not sure if he would be able to control himself, but he knows that he is getting completely lost in the moment, he is aware that he is slowly losing control of his body since it is twitching and moving involuntarily more with every passing second. When Rikka notices that Dai has been covering his mouth, he gently takes the light blue haired man’s hand and pulls it away. Then, without losing eye contact with Dai, the king starts to give kisses through Dai’s forearm, kisses that turns into licking and bites. The younger man does not know why, but the action makes him feel as his body’s temperature rises even more, and his abdomen gets completely tighten.

“Please, Dai, let me listen to your voice, do not forbid me of listening to your voice ever again,” Rikka tells him, his voice is truly begging to the young man, but it also carries a lustful tone that comes from a person that is desperate to hear his lover no matter what. 

“Rikka…” the young man says with a drained voice, he wishes he could know if Rikka is feeling as good as he is, but he does not even know what to do to give this feeling to his partner.

Nevertheless, before the younger man could proceed with any action or any other question, the king takes Dai’ shirt off and starts kissing his chest; especially the part in which he the scar from that day is. The pink haired stops and looks at Dai’s face again, his fingers still tracing over the mark that is on the young man’s chest. The older man wishes he could vanish that mark, he wishes he could go back in time and be the one protecting Dai. However, knowing that his wishes are not possible, he kisses the scar again as a promise to himself that he will protect Dai from now and on. The ocean prince looks with curious eyes at Rikka who kisses the scar with so much love that makes Dai feel confused and not able to understand the king’s action; nonetheless, even if the younger man does not know the meaning of it, he perceives as his heart is being surrounded by a pure feel of love and tenderness.

“Dai,” Rikka suddenly stops his actions and calls out at the prince, “please, move over there,” the king asks pointing at the bedhead.

The light blue haired man weakly nods and drags himself to where Rikka has indicated him and then he lies against the pillows that are piled up there. With half lidded eyes, Dai sees as Rikka pulls off his shoes and then the king repeats the action with his owns. After that, the king does not go next to him; instead the pink haired goes and looks for some bottles and puts them on the night table that is next to their bed. The younger is curious to know the reason of the action, but there is no time, when Rikka is again next to him and starts right where he left. The pink haired showers with kisses Dai’s chest; the young man throws his head back enjoying how skillful the king is proving to be in this kind of stuff. Surprising the light blue haired man even more, Rikka starts giving special attention with his mouth to one of his nipples; sucking and licking, slowly and thoroughly, while one of his hands starts massaging the other nipple. The tallest man’s breathing becomes more elaborated and he tries to arch his back, but Rikka holds him strongly to keep him down; he wants Dai to feel every single sensation that he can provoke to the man.

“Rikka…” Dai calls out for his lover, his voice almost choking while articulating every sound.

“You are my greatest treasure Dai, I want you to feel as good as you make me feel every day,” the king says, pausing his action and cupping Dai’s face with his hands, “I love you so much that sometimes I think that my heart could explode for how much I love you.”

Dai’s eyes get teary and smiles at the beautiful words that Rikka has just told him. Lovingly, the light blue haired man takes Rikka’s hands and kisses them; even if the moment is being marked by an adorable feeling, it is swiftly replaced. The reason, the pink haired has accidentally rubbed Dai’s inner thigh and so the younger man shudders and moans. The prince looks at the king with embarrassed eyes as he tries to recover his breath.

“It’s ok, you do not have to feel bad about how your body reacts,” Rikka tells him and his fingers start tracing around Dai’s waste and slowly the man begins to pull Dai’s pants off.

“Rikka…” the younger man whispers with a trembling voice as he clings to the king to help him to remove his garments.

“Are you nervous, Dai?”

The king questions him as he throws away the last pieces of clothes on the floor and leaves Dai completely exposed and revealing the now erected member. The prince looks at himself and blushes even more.

“Dai?” the voice startles the ocean prince and when he looks up and sees Rikka, Dai feels as his body warms up even more and the pressure on his lower part becomes stronger.

“No… I… if I’m with you… if I am with you I’m not scared,” the younger replies looking away but then he quickly directs his eyes at Rikka, “but… I want you…” the boy hesitates about what he wants to say, but takes a deep breath and then continues, “I want you to feel as good as I do.”

Rikka giggles, Dai is always surprising him and making him feel luckier with every second they spend together. Immediately, the king removes his clothes as well and without being able to resist the urge, he lies his naked body over Dai. Without a break, both men sigh in delight feeling their skins against each other and their warmth merging as if it could become an intense fire. Letting himself being dragged by the erotic moment, Rikka starts rubbing his body against Dai’s, the younger twitches and gasps for air which gives away a mischievous smile that shows on the pink haired man’s face. Enjoying the mixture between vulnerability and the urge for pleasure that Rikka can see coming from Dai; Rikka positions himself between the younger man’s legs and with no further hesitation the king takes his and Dai’ shafts with his hand and starts rubbing them. The light blue haired man opens his eyes widely and again brings one of his hands to his mouth and strongly bites it as he tries again to muffle himself.

“Dai,” Rikka calls his name and gives a particular hard stroke to their dicks, “what did I say about me wanting to listen to your voice?”

The pink orbs show a hungry king who demands and hopes not to have the need to repeat his request. Slowly, Dai puts his hand down and now is under the king’s mercy, who now takes advantage and strongly moves his hand up and down through the two members. The younger whines and pants, his chest moving rapidly as he makes an effort to overcome the sudden wave of pleasure. The pink haired smiles, still with some mischief; and gets closer to Dai without letting go of his hold of course; and gives kisses to the younger man’s ear.

“I am feeling too good right now, Dai, what about you?” the king whispers with a husky voice into Dai’s ear and moving to kiss the young man’s neck.

“Good… I feel good… too,” the light blue haired man replies almost chocking on his words and throwing his head back.

“It is starting to leak,” the king comments and Dai looks down, he sees as his length is starting to drip some cum, “I’m glad to see you’re feeling this good.”

Not allowing the boy to reply a word, Rikka continues to stroke their dicks, hard and fast while at the same time he ravishes Dai’s lips. The younger is becoming a mess, he feels as his saliva mixes with his lover’s and drips down his chin. Dai can also perceive as his body trembles in ecstasies as Rikka’s hand keeps stroking and so his limbs slowly feels weaker and unable to hold him up. When the younger man thinks that he is reaching his limits, he feels as a stronger wave of heat invades his abdomen and he has to break apart from the kiss; the last thing he sees before strongly shutting his eyes are the pink orbs that observe him with lust and desire. Then, Dai loudly screams as Rikka keeps rubbing their dicks to finish their release. Now, their stomachs are covered by the sticky substance which is also covering Rikka’s fingers. The pink haired carefully sees as Dai heavily breathes and his chest moves up and down as he tries to recover some air, without a doubt, Rikka is completely hypnotized by the view. Once that the younger man feels as part of his strength is coming back, he tries to sit against the bedhead again; but what he sees does not exactly helps him to overcome the embarrassment he is feeling. His first image now that he is coming back to his senses is Rikka seductively licking his fingers and looking at him straight in the eyes, eyes that claim for only one thing; he wants more.

“That was the first part, Dai… are you ready for more?” the king mentions as his arm reaches for one of the bottles that he placed on the night table.

“Rikka…” the younger whisper, even if this is not the what he has never seen this side of the king, he does not dislike it, on the contrary Dai feels attracted as well to this side of the pink haired, and as well, he wants more from this newly discovered side.

As if he is enchanted by the pink haired, Dai follows every single movement that the king performs with his eyes. Therefore, he sees as Rikka carefully opens the bottle and pours some oily liquid into his fingers making sure that all of them are coated with the substance. Then, the king proceeds to scatter the bottle and leaves it on the same place, gradually he goes closer to Dai and kisses him on his lips.

“This is going to hurt, but I will make sure you feel even better, alright?” Rikka tells him with all honesty and once that he sees that Dai has nodded he goes down and places himself once more between the prince’s legs.

The king first starts to give gentle kisses around Dai’s dick and once that he sees that the younger man’s body is trembling again and losing itself in pleasure, he places his hand closed to Dai’s entrance. Slowly, with one of his fingers he starts to lightly touch around and when he hears the light blue haired man moaning, he enters him with one finger. Immediately, Dai flinches in pain and grunts, he looks down at Rikka as asking him why he is causing him this kind of pain, but instead of an answer, the king actually starts to move his finger inside of him. The younger man feels as every breath is harder to take in and he can just try to bear with the pain, even more when Rikka adds a second finger in. At that, Dai cannot avoid screaming out in pain and his body spasms as he tries to get used to the intrusion. Of course, seeing how much pain the action is causing to his lover is something that Rikka does not enjoy; so, in the middle of his current job, he decides to add some other functions to help Dai. The king moves so he can reach Dai’s dick with his mouth, and when the younger man is loudly screaming out of pain, he opens his mouth and gulps the prince’s members. The action, of course, surprises Dai who now feels as his body has received some kind of electric shock that makes him succumb to the ecstasies of the moment. Once that Rikka sees that Dai is now slowly becoming a moaning mess and that the pleasure has taken over the pain, he takes the opportunity to put a third finger in. The king listens to Dai loudly gasping for more air and his body slightly twisting as a reaction from his own acts; then for a moment, he stops licking on Dai’s dick to take a look at his lover.

“Dai is it hurting too much?” the king asks, his voice showing that he is truly worried.

“Not anymore,” the man replies putting his arm over his face, “it… doesn’t hurt as much as that…” the prince adds and Rikka stares at him with a questioning look.

“What do you mean by that?” the king asks and stops his actions.

Dai feels as a knot forms in his throat, during all this time he has never revealed of all the difficulties he had when he became a human for the first time. There was no need to say it, but now, he has talked without thinking, is this a good time to say it? He wonders as he looks at Rikka waiting for an answer.

“When I came here… and had legs for the first time…” the young man answers, he wishes that that can be enough for the king, but Rikka is persisting and with his look he demands for more information, “it hurt… it hurt to stand up, to walk… everything used to hurt…”

Dai confesses and looks away, thinking about those days makes him feel confused, he loves those days, but he also hates to remember all the pain. Now, he is afraid that he has ruined their first night together, and so he shyly looks back at Rikka; the king’s eyes are teary, and he seems to be lost in the words that Dai has just confessed.

“Rikka…” Dai whispers, he has definitely ruined their time together, the prince thinks as he sees the pink haired man’s reaction.

“I’m so sorry, Dai,” the king expresses as he leans closer to hug Dai, “I’m very sorry you felt that way and I couldn’t notice it.”   

The younger man knows that he shouldn’t giggle at the words, but he does; it is so like Rikka to suffer for stuff he is not responsible of. Lovingly, Dai hugs him back and sighs, he would make any kind of sacrifice at any moment for Rikka without hesitation. Then, Dai gives a tender kiss to Rikka’s cheek and hopes the words he choses are the right ones and the ones that Rikka needs to listen to.

“It was not your fault,” Dai whispers with a gentle voice, “I am in love with you and I didn’t care about anything back then… I just wanted to be with you, to love you.”

The words cause a fire to burst in Rikka’s heart; the pink haired has no second thoughts and desperately kisses Dai. This man is the best gift that destiny has given him, and he will make sure to treasure Dai every day of his life.

“I love you, please remember that I love you no matter what, you are everything to me,” Rikka expresses and places Dai’s legs over his shoulders and he gets even closer to the boy, “Dai, I want to be one with you, I’ll be careful, alright?”

Dai simply nods and keeps his eyes locked at Rikka’s pink orbs, then; with a subtle but quick movement, the king penetrates the younger man’s insides. Immediately, Dai arches his back and feels as all his body cringes in pain; his breathing is sharp, and he cannot even articulate a sound. The prince feels as if he is choking, the fact of just trying to breathe makes him feel as if his lungs were on fire; the younger man tightly closes his eyes. Slowly, he can feel as Rikka’s member grows and pulsates strongly inside of him, gradually opening himself even more. On the other side, the older man is fighting against his need to move, he knows, and he can even see, that Dai keeps trying to get used to the sensation; therefore, he must wait and help the younger man to actually feel better. Thus, Rikka starts caressing Dai’s legs with his hands, slowly and lightly he touches the other scar that shows on the man’s left leg when he is not a merman. The treatment starts making some effect as the pink haired feels Dai’s muscles are relaxing and allowing him to have some more space to move and go deeper into the younger man. However, and to prevent any rude intrusion, the pink haired decides to keep going on with the attention given to Dai’s legs; caressing and kissing him in every possible space; and all of it without stopping the eye contact with the younger man.

“Are you feeling better?” the king asks as he sees Dai’s dazed expression.

“It feels… too good,” the light blue haired replies as he involuntarily moves his hips making himself loudly moan.

The pink haired feels as his throat goes completely dried by just looking at Dai. The younger man’s body is covered in sweat and some parts still have a bit of the cum from their previous orgasms. Moreover, even Dai’s face is overflowing with erotism as his eyes are teary, his cheeks are completely blushed, and his saliva drips down his chin. This is a view that Rikka wants to keep in his memory and only for himself. Nevertheless, his thoughts are cut off once he feels that Dai moves again, now Rikka can feel as the prince’s insides are slowly trying to take in more of himself.

“Dai is it alright if I move?” the pink haired man asks him with a soft voice and the younger man nods.

Then, Rikka places his lover’s legs around his waist to lately position his arms around Dai so he can lean closer to the prince. As Rikka performs these actions, Dai’s body is being gradually bended, causing him to be penetrated deeper. The young man’s breath starts to be elaborated and the burning sensation in his abdomen starts to increase once again. The king, knowing too well that his selfish impulse might cause some pain to Dai, leans to the point in which he can kiss Dai’s lips again; and so, as he frantically kisses his lover he starts moving back and forward inside of Dai. Quickly, the younger man loses most of his senses, his body heat causing any sign of clarity to vanish, and all he can, and wants, to feel is Rikka’s presence. Even if the pink haired man’s urges to feel and taste Dai’s lips against his, he breaks apart from the kiss in the need for air; nevertheless, he is rewarded by the beautiful music that Dai’s whines create around the room.

“Dai… Dai…” the king repeats his lover’s name as he keeps merciless thrusting him and making Dai become a moaning mess.

The younger boy squirms in pleasure as he feels the hard and repetitive shoving coming from Rikka. Dai desperately grabs into the blankets, the pillows, anything that can help him to bear with all the sensations that quickly travel around his body. The prince gets to feel rapturous by listening to their skins slapping against each other and even more when he sees Rikka’s eyes all over him.

“Hot…” Dai gets to articulate the word and touches his belly with one of his hands, “It’s hot,” the younger man repeats, but when Rikka hits hard against his prostate all his words died out.

The ecstasies turn everything white for Dai; the wave of pleasure makes his body tremble and once that he is back to his senses, he sees the malicious smile back on Rikka’s face. The younger man pants and with begging eyes he asks Rikka to repeat the action, which the king does not hesitate to do. Knowing that Dai is ready and feeling good with his treatment, the pink haired does not doubt to keep moving in and out to reach the sweet spot inside of his lover. After a while, Dai can only repeat Rikka’s name as a chant that begs for more as his shaft hardens and leaks more cum getting closer to the final point.

“Dai… I love you.”

Rikka expresses one more time, leaning closer to give another messy kiss to his spouse who keeps moaning and panting with every thrust. Nevertheless, even if the young man is melting and completely lost in delight; when he sees that Rikka will move away, Dai quickly reacts to wrap the pink haired man with his arms. Requesting him to stay closer and not leave him. The king cannot avoid the smile forming on his lips, and even if it is a bit difficult to move like this for him, he stays there accomplishing Dai’s desire. Now that his bodies are rubbing against each other with every movement, the prince’s can feel as his erection gets to be rubbed and the pressure on it grows even more.

“Rikka…” he mutters through gritted teeth.

“It’s ok, I’m here,” the king replies kissing and licking Dai’s chest.

The younger man then feels again as Rikka hits the right place one more time; and without any possibility to resist a bit more he screams out loud as he cums again splashing their bodies with the white sticky liquid. Rikka looks up at Dai, he sees as the younger man has loosen his hold and so his arms have fallen on his sides. The prince’s chest moves up and down quickly trying to recover the air, his eyes are half lidded, and his mouth is slightly opened. The whole picture being more than enough for Rikka to cum as well after moving a couple of times more inside of Dai. The younger man softly whimpers as he feels the hot liquid feeling his insides and so he can also perceive some shivers going down his spine.

“I love you, Dai.”

Rikka says once he has recovered from the orgasm and moves his length out of Dai. The action causing a white thread of cum to drip out of the younger man’s entrance and the prince also sighs once that he feels the emptiness that is left after their first time. Immediately, Rikka cups Dai’s face with his hand and the light blue haired boy leans tenderly to the loving touch.

“Thank you for coming to my life, Dai,” Rikka expresses trying hard to keep his voice steady, “you have given me all I needed.”

“I love you, Rikka,” the younger man replies with a sleepy voice and fighting to keep his eyes opened.

The king smiles at the cute and affectionate answer. Then, before his lover gets to fall sleep; Rikka grabs one of the other bottles he has placed on the night table which contains water and pour some of it in a towel to clean Dai’s body. The ocean prince blinks several times as he tries to keep his eyes open to thank Rikka for the given attention; and so once that the king is done cleaning their bodies, he lies next to Dai. Without taking a break, the pink haired wraps Dai with his arms and moves him as closer to himself as he can.

“Sweet dreams, my love,” Rikka whispers into Dai’s ear and after some minutes all he hears is Dai’s breathing which lightly hits against his skin.

The king caresses the ocean prince’s messy hair with love and with a big smile on his face. The memory of his younger self looking at the ocean plays back in his mind; and then, he remembers that first moment when he saw Dai, when he was waking up after that accident. Rikka smiles at both memories, who would have said that indeed the ocean would give him the most important person in his life?

“I love you,” he listens to Dai speaking between his dreams as the younger man cuddles closer to him.

“And I love you too,” the king replies between giggles to then kiss Dai’s forehead, “Sweet dreams, my lovely merman.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would I ever be able to leave this fic behind??? Like I already have another idea for another extra chapter and I'm hating myself for it TT.TT
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
